A New Beginning for Sailor V
by Fire Child
Summary: What was Sailor Venus doing while everyone was being awakened?


A New Beginning for Sailor V: A New Sailor Soilder? (Chapter 1)  
  
by FireChild  
  
Rated : G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'd loved to, but I don't have enough money to pay Toei Animation or Naoko-sama for it.........  
  
Author's note: This is the beginning of a series of about the awakening of the senshi through the eyes of Minako. I always wondered what she was doing since she disappeared as Sailor V. So I decided to write it. This is dedicated to one of my closest friends, HippieVenus, whom I would call a sister (and do :-D). She wanted a fic, so she got it. I love my Minako! ;)  
  
P.S. Most of my ideas in the fic come from the manga. It was closer than the anime tapes. o_O  
  
  
  
"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.........."  
-Closing Time, Semisonic  
  
  
  
  
Minako stretched out on her bed. It had been an LONG interesting trip to China. Her mind pondered over the events that happened there. At first she thought she was going to go kick  
some bad guys butt for messing with her idol, Kaitou Ace. But she found out that her idol   
turned out to be part of the bad guys. But what disturbed her the most was that he knew who she  
really was, Codename: Sailor V, Sailor Venus. And the reason he knew was that he was Adonis to  
her Venus. She pouted. At first, her heart has filled with joy at first until he revealed his  
true nature as Kunzite, one of the four lords in the Dark Kingdom.  
  
  
But without him, she would have never known her true mission: To find her allies  
and her princess, Selenity. She knew they were in Tokyo. She could feel them in her heart.  
She knew them, or at least had saw them sometime in her 13 years. Their faces were still fuzzy,  
but she knew their essences. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and you, Venus." Artemis said, jumping up  
on the bed. "Nani?" said Minako, sleepily. Those are your friends. You all are the loyal  
guards under the command of Queen Serenity to protect her daughter, Princess Serenity or  
Selenity, if you will." "Oh," said Minako, sitting up. "And how do we find them, Artemis?  
They could be spread out all over Tokyo." "The boss ought to be able to give us some answers,  
Mina." "I can, and I will," said Minako's pen. Minako picked it up off the bedside table.  
"Yes, Boss?" said Artemis. "I need you two to come down to the command center right away.   
We need your help. And Artemis, I have a suprise for you," said the voice in amusement over  
the last statement. Minako gave Artemis a look as she grabbed the pen and her purse and started  
for the door.  
  
  
Minako was relieved to find that there was hardly no one at the game center. She went to the   
Sailor V game and slipped down to the command center without now one seeing. When she got to the end, she did a nice flip and landed on her feet, making a "V" sign as Artemis slid on his belly to the floor. "And I thought all cats landed on their feet," chuckled Minako, as Artemis gave her a look. Artemis got up and looked around the center. "So what is this suprise, Boss?"  
  
  
"I am the suprise," said a voice coming from the darkness. In front of the two appeared  
a small black cat with a gold cresent on it's forehead. "Another one?" questioned Minako.  
"Hai," said the black cat. "My name is Luna." "Luna?" said Artmemis, his eyes widening.  
"My partner in service to the queen" said Luna. "Artemis, where have you been?"  
"I've found Sailor Venus, as you see." Luna looked up and down at Venus. Minako was still in  
confusion. "So there are two talking cats?" Luna nodded. "We came from the planet Mau to serve   
the Queen's of the Moon. There are always two in service, Artemis and me, Luna." Minako scratched  
her head and decided to go with the flow. "So what is it you need us with boss?" The voice came from the darkness. "A new solider has been found. Luna thinks she's the soilder of the moon, Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon?" asked Minako. "Artemis, I thought you said that there were only four of us." He sweatdropped. "I forgot that Sailor Moon is the leader. She's is the solider for the moon, to protect the moon princess, Selenity."   
  
  
"Oh," said Minako, a little let down. "So how do we figure out if this girl is this, Sailor Moon?" I'm relatively sure she is the senshi," began Luna. "She wears the Moon family hairstyle of two odnagoes." "Two odangoes?" laughed Minako. "That is funny..." It was then a memory flashed in her mind of two girls standing outside the game center. One was blonde-headed and had two ball shapes on her head. "I think I know who you are talking about," Minako said quietly. "I think I've seen her here at the game center." Luna nodded. "I've been watching her. She's likes to play. She is especially fond of the Sailor V game. I think she looks up to you Sailor V." Minako looked suprised at Luna's remark then shook her head. It wasn't suprising. She guessed Boss had told her. The black cat jumped up onto a the stool in front of a computer and grabbed a compact from beside the monitor. "I'm going to go see our Tsukino Usagi and see if she is really our senshi of the moon." Both Artemis and Minako chuckled. "Rabbit of the Moon? That's cute," said Minako. "Is there anything I can do Boss?" said Minako aloud. "Yes," said a voice from somewhere in the room. "You might ought to follow Luna and watch. It will be interesting to see the rebirth of a senshi. You might need you when we awaken the others." Minako nodded.  
  
  
Minako stood outside a nice house just outside the Juuban shopping district. Luna had just gone in the house through an open window. Minako opened her compact to watch the action. Artemis jumped on her shoulder and watched Luna give this new compact to the girl. Minako chuckled. "So this is the new soldier, eh? This ought to be interesting...." Artemis looked at Minako. "You have no room to talk. You reacted somewhat the same way." Minako thought about it and grinned. "I guess I did." She petted Artemis. The cat purred as she watched Tsukino Usagi henshin into Sailor Moon. "Cool, she has glasses like me," said Minako. "Hide Mina!" cried Minako. "She coming out the window," said Artemis as they ducked behind a car. They watched the girl run down the street. Luna looked their way and nodded for them to follow. They stayed two blocks behind the running girl and cat till they came to a jewelry store called Osa-P. Luna stayed outside as Sailor Moon ran in. Luna came up to the two and they watched the scene take place. Artemis laughed. "What is it about senshi and long speeches?" he said. Minako shushed him. They noticed the man in a tuxedo watching the fight. "Do we KNOW him?" asked Minako quietly. "He's kinda dreamy." Minako said with little hearts in her eyes. "Mina," sweatdropped Artemis. "I thought you were giving up boys for a while." "I am," she protested. "But I never said anything about men...." Artemis groaned as Luna ran into the building. Minako gasped and hid when she saw the people heading into the shop. "I've go to help those people," Minako said, coming out of her hiding place. She pulled out her pen and started to transform. Artemis pulled on her skirt with his teeth. "This is Sailor Moon's battle. She needs to learn to be a warrior. Besides, she doesn't need to know about you just yet."  
  
  
Minako sighed and put the pen back in her pocket. "I guess so. But those brainwashed people...." It was then they heard a scream and Sailor Moon calling an attack. Minako peeked around the corner to see the people lying on the ground and the man in a tuxedo running away. It was then they saw Sailor Moon and Luna coming out of the store. Usagi was yawning and saying something about this was all a dream and she would wake up in the morning. And that she would be in trouble because she wouldn't have her math homework done. Luna sweatdropped as they headed back to her house. "It looks like Luna has her hands full..." said Artemis. Minako nodded and sighed. "I've got to go do my English homework...Why can't I just fight enemies and not have to worry about school......." She picked up Artemis and started back down the streets to her own home. When she got there, she collapsed on the bed and pulled out her books. But after 30 minutes, Minako had fallen asleep rubbing Artemis' fur. The cat purred until he saw sure the girl was fully asleep and made his way to the command center.  
  
  
Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come soon. I think I'm just doing a retelling of the first series. Oh well....I think it will work out fine. :)   
  
See ya next chapter!  
  
~ FireChild 


End file.
